


A First Time for Everything

by ImSorryAheadOfTime



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Light BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, lots of praise too, male!apprentice, my username is the way it is for a REASON, not beta read or edited, some domme/sub vibes a bit, this is probably very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorryAheadOfTime/pseuds/ImSorryAheadOfTime
Summary: The apprentice wasn’t exactly sure what he had agreed to, in retrospect. Honestly, once the Countess gave him that sly smirk, that mischievous glint in her garnet eyes, the only thing in his mind was pleasing her. Which sometimes meant he would mindlessly say ‘yes’ to things without fully realizing what it was.Which, today, means getting pegged.
Relationships: Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A First Time for Everything

The apprentice wasn’t exactly sure what he had agreed to, in retrospect. Honestly, once the Countess gave him that sly smirk, that mischievous glint in her garnet eyes, the only thing in his mind was _her_. Pleasing her, making her smile, making her feel good, doing anything he can to earn a wistful little sigh and see some of the tension ease from her elegant shoulders. Which sometimes meant he would mindlessly say ‘yes’ to things without fully realizing what it was.

Which resulted in _this_.

He was completely naked on Nadia’s bed, positioned on all fours, his cock red and painfully erect, and with his Countess sitting just behind him. An intimidating, thick strap-on was secured around her hips, and lubed fingers slowly opened and teased his hole with quiet, wet sounds. She had just barely been able to fit two inside him, he was tight and tense and it would be quite some time until he was ready to take the toy.

The mage failed to bite back a whimper, and Nadia giggled under her breath. “Is something wrong, my dear? If you need anything, you need only ask.”

“Please,” he murmured, “can you- can you go faster?”

With a satisfied hum, she picked up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out just that much faster. Any and all pride and shame that still clung to the apprentice’s lust-addled mind completely dissipated as he let out a low moan. It was still far too leisurely, but her gentle digits stretching him ever so methodically was heavenly nonetheless, each tiny motion adding to the pooling heat in his stomach. It honestly felt not dissimilar to pulling on a strand of magic to cast a ward- he felt warm, a sort of warmth that permeated his whole body, from the marrow of his bones to his skin, and it washed over him in waves.

“Mm, so good for me,” Nadia said softly. She gingerly reached her fingers that much deeper, barely brushing that blessed bundle of nerves, and he shuddered, a whine caught in his throat.

He knew Nadia loved all the sounds he made- which was good for him, since he was, in his own words, ‘tragically noisy’, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to hold them back a little. They had barely even begun, it was far too soon for him to be so needy!

This certainly didn’t escape Nadia’s notice; absolutely nothing he did escaped her notice. The tiniest little catch in his breath, the most minute stutter in his hips, the slightest quiver in his voice, she picked up on everything. Sometimes, the apprentice would feel more like one of her clockwork creations, a fascinating little toy for her to play with and puzzle over and take apart as she pleased, and now was very much one of those times.

“Oh, are you trying to keep quiet? Now that just won’t do.” Not waiting for a response, Nadia pressed a third finger in, forcing him open that much more.

He struggled not to writhe around, struggled to breathe, struggled to think. For a moment, it burned and ached painfully, but as she continued, it gradually gave way to even more pleasure. His skin broke out in goosebumps, and it was all he could do to hold himself up on his elbows, panting as lust filled his veins and mind, his muscles quivering from it all. Despite being completely untouched, his cock began to twitch and leak precum, dripping into a small puddle on the luxurious blankets beneath him.

It lasted a glorious eternity, Nadia gently fucking him on her slender fingers, the mage beginning to melt into her touch. Once she was satisfied, Nadia removed her fingers from his hole, taking a moment to admire her work. He lamented the loss of her touch, but that was soon replaced with trepidation and excitement when he felt something else, far bigger, press against him.

It was a decent lot bigger and wider than Nadia’s fingers (hell, it was nearly and inch longer than he was), and he worried if he would be able to take it at all. Nadia had insisted that it wouldn’t be too big, and if it was, she had other, smaller toys they could use, but he was a little frightened nonetheless. His arousal very much overpowered the fear, but it was present.

“Are you ready, darling?” Nadia asked sweetly.

The apprentice wordlessly nodded, mentally bracing himself.

“Then ask for it nicely.”

The apprentice made a shrill sound in the back of his throat, his face burning a bright red. Nadia loved hearing him beg and seeing him be so submissive, but he was still embarrassed by it all. This was the Countess, after all, a woman of unwavering dignity and poise, who was now requesting him to beg to be fucked in the ass.

“Come, now- I want to hear how badly you want it.” She reached forward, loosely wrapping one slick hand around the apprentice’s shaft, stroking it oh so gently, knowing exactly what buttons to press to make him tremble and surrender.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped, rutting his hips desperately into her hand. “Please fuck me, Nadia. I- _oh fuck_ \- I need it so badly, _please_ -”

“That’s a good boy,” Nadia sighed, removing her hand. She sat back on her knees and began slowly pushing her hips forward. The tip of the strap on torturously slowly pushed passed his barrier, and he did his best to keep himself relaxed, allowing for it to slowly glide inside, and fuck it felt so good. She continued to press her hips forward, whispering praises all the while, assuring him that he was doing so good, being such a good boy for her, such a good little mage. It was enough to make the apprentice absolutely melt, relaxing enough for the strap on to enter him almost painlessly.

Once her hips were flush to his body, the poor mage keened and whined, very nearly collapsing. God, he was so full, it was so big, it was so much, fuck she wasn’t even moving yet and it felt so good that he was shaking and his cock was so hard it ached. Half-aware of his actions, he began to press back against the toy, rocking it in and out of himself, moaning loudly.

With a satisfied grin, Nadia finally began fucking him in earnest, thrusting into him with an initially slow, soft pace, but getting harder and rougher as his groans and whimpers grew louder and higher pitched. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the apprentice’s desperate, horny moans and pleas for more.

It didn’t take long before his cock began to leak again, and his trembling arms gave in so he was now laying on his chest, his ass still in the air. Nadia took that as an invitation to alter the position, leaning over him, pressing her entire body against him, gripping his hips as she fucked his ass even harder now, the toy hitting his sweet spot with every brutal thrust.

“Does this feel good?” Nadia whispered into his ear in a sickly sweet voice. “Do you think you can cum like this for me? Cum on my cock, completely untouched?”

“Yes, yes, fuck,” he already was getting dangerously close to the tipping point, being fucked and stretched and filled was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. His world became just this, just the sensation of his beloved pounding into him, the sweet burn of the toy entering him ruthlessly, he wished this could last forever. “Fuck, love, I’m- I’m so close-”

“Cum for me, then,” Nadia demanded softly, digging her nails into his hips as she drove herself in even deeper, fucking him into the bed. With just a few more thrusts driving electricity through his spine, the mage came undone, nearly shouting with his release, spilling cum all over the once pristine blankets.

Nadia slowed her pace, but continued to fuck him through his orgasm, petting his sides and whispering praises as he shook and moaned. “Such a beautiful mess you are,” she sighed, tugging her beloved up by the hair into a passionate kiss. Her dark eyes were still so filled with lust, it made the young man shudder. “I hope you aren’t too sensitive, my darling,” she continued. “Because I plan on fucking you until I cum, and you’re going to take it all, no matter how long it might take.”


End file.
